Aprende a quedarte
by BeingAzar
Summary: La distancia entre Naruto y Sasuke se ha prolongado, y esto sólo genera el recuerdo de un amor vehemente e impasible ante la fuerza del tiempo.


_ "Aprende a quedarte"_

_"Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con que se ama"._

El desvencijado edificio en el que vivo siempre estuvo peor que mejor y, aun cuando perdía parte de la pared o las oxidadas escaleras cedían ante el paso torpe y cansado, continua indiferente al transcurrir del tiempo. Esto me recuerda un poco a la vecina del departamento dos de la planta baja. Desde que tengo noción de ella, cada mañana, independiente de la estación, el clima, la efeméride; saca a su mascota a pasear. Una tarde de enero, su perro enfermó y murió o algo así me comentaron, sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente la vi salir a la misma hora de siempre, y al día siguiente volví a verla. Salió a la hora habitual a hacer lo mismo, pasear a su mascota, aunque no se tratara de la misma o esto es lo que me cuenta mi mejor amiga Sakura, quien actúa desinteresada por los rumores, pero los conoce con lujos de detalles y los tiene siempre a la orden del día como su perfecta asistencia en su trabajo en la clínica local. Ni siquiera cuando enfermó de un fuerte resfriado la navidad pasada se permitió faltar. De todas formas, no hay una razón muy trascendental detrás de esto, simplemente, no hay nadie que cuide de ella o que quiera hacerlo. Me resulta imposible equipararme con cualquier cosa de este palabrerío porque desde hace algún tiempo sólo puedo reconocerme como una existencia patética, y tal vez es por eso que sonrió sin muchos ánimos cuando veo al mismo borracho de los jueves venir a imponerse como algún adorno apestoso en la escalera principal hasta que se desvanece el domingo. Al menos él puede continuar fiel a su botella a pesar de tratarse de una costumbre reprochable.

En mi caso, de vez en cuando tropiezo con el escritorio de mi trabajo, solía sentirme importante, solían decirme que lo era; ahora suelen pedirme que haga _las cosas bien_. En otras ocasiones, me quedo en mi diminuto departamento a olvidar si es de día o de noche mientras me pierdo en ti.

_¿Dónde estás?_

Desearía conservar todas las emociones de la última vez. Sé cuáles son. Sin embargo, sólo recuerdo las que no quiero, de todas formas, es difícil no hacerlo cuando el sabor amargo se ha instalado en tu boca y la cabeza duele de constantes reverberaciones de ayer. Tampoco hay ganas cuando la monotonía del desgano se repite día a día, pero debo admitir que a veces soy infiel a estas deprimentes costumbres. En alguna que otra ocasión, cuando deja de llover y Shikamaru abandona el salón, puedo ver tus pies debajo de las cortinas. Tu orgullo era enorme, aunque tus dotes para los encuentros clandestinos eran ridículos.

Apenas la puerta se cerraba rompía en risa y la silueta detrás de la espesa tela se crispaba.

La vergüenza siempre te impedía salir.

– _Tendrás que usar mucho menos que la timidez para hacer que vaya por ti, Sasuke._

Con mucho enojo empujabas la cortina y decías: – _Me voy._

Tus pasos eran firmes y mordaces, sin embargo, lentos.

– _Si quisieras irte ya lo habrías hecho._

A este punto mi cuerpo ya estaba detrás de ti mientras te paralizabas en aquella postura de "vengador" aunque tus orejas parecían dos tomates.

– _No me provoques. _– Solías pronunciar tan divertido luego de relamer tus labios y enseñarme una sonrisa sagaz.

_ – Está bien, quédate con la timidez, pero quítate la ropa._

Sin embargo, más veces de las que no, apenas se cierran las puertas no puedo evitar querer llorar al saber que no hay nadie más.

La sopa se enfría en la mesa, los fideos comienzan a desarmarse y pones esa desdeñosa mirada mientras ves por la ventana hacia otro lado. Son incontables los momentos en los que me pregunto porque te recuerdo e imagino haciendo esos actos desagradables cuando tengo mejores rostros y ángulos de ti. Puedo creer un poco que te fuiste para hacerme ver miserable porque te gusta y de esta forma llego a enojarme un poco contigo, sin embargo, un poco no alcanza y te vuelvo a extrañar.

Hubo una noche, otra de esas en las que bebías de más a pesar de haber presumido un autocontrol inquebrantable, donde dijiste que nuestros días eran los jueves.

_– ¿Por qué?_

– _Porque es el mejor día, porque eres mío y yo soy el mejor, entonces es nuestro_–. Hacías una pausa para mirar tu vaso como si leyeras aquellos disparates en el alcohol. – _Porque el jueves es el día perfecto para enamorarse._

Nunca tenías presente tus necedades de ebrio, y para mi suerte jamás bebía tanto como para dejarlas en alguna laguna mental.

_– ¿Por qué?_ – volvía a insistir más por diversión que por curiosidad.

– _Porque los jueves es el día perfecto para enamorarse._ – repetías. – _Tienes__ todo ese día para caer en las cuentas del amor, luego tienes el día viernes para ponerlo en marcha. El viernes comienza el cortejo para que el día sábado puedas manifestarlo y, finalmente, el domingo tengas la confirmación._

Te miré un tanto ido. Podías hablar con tal seriedad que parecía no haber seis botellas vacías frente a ti.

– _¿Y los demás?_

– _¿Quiénes?_

– _Los otros días: lunes, martes y miércoles._

– _Para extrañarse_– resolviste tan rápido que pensé que todo aquello era un pensamiento que venias guardando.

Ahora sé con total claridad que estabas equivocado, porque es sábado y te estoy extrañando.

Para muchas personas el fin de semana es el momento más esperado, para mi es lo contrario. Son horas eternas, cada segundo parece derivar en agonía. No obstante, tanto pensarte tiene sus ventajas como un sueño nuevo y feliz o alguna memoria vaga y triste, pero estás tú y no puede ser tan malo. Durante algunas mañanas, cuando decido arrastrarme al trabajo, me gusta pensar en cuanto te enojaría verme con la ropa de hace dos días, los envases de sopa apilados sobre todos lados, la cama desarreglada, y el olor a encierro. También he considerado comenzar a fumar y a beber por si esto llega a molestarte lo suficiente como para volver y golpearme.

– _Odio este lugar. _– repetías cada vez que entrabas en mi casa–._ Está sucio, desordenado, huele mal y es feo, es como tú._

_– Ah, huelo mal y soy feo. Eso no habla muy bien de mí._

Me entretenía buscándole la vuelta a cada uno de tus comentarios.

_– Eso dije o estás sordo._

_– Pero tú te acuestas con alguien sucio, desordenado, apestoso y feo, eso tampoco habla muy bien de ti, Sasuke._

_– ¿Quién dijo que lo hacía sólo contigo?_

_ – Nunca dije que lo hicieras sólo conmigo o que yo me acostara sólo contigo._

Por un instante me miraste con fijeza, aunque clavabas la vista en mis ojos, vislumbrabas más allá de ellos.

Me reí: – _No lo hago_– confesé al tiempo que te acercaba una taza de café.

No respondiste.

_– ¿Sasuke?_

_ – Ofréceme algo más que un café si quieres que me quede._

Me negué. Tenía mucho trabajo.

Te recostaste en la cama y, está vez, ordenaste.

_ – Ofréceme algo más que un café._

Todo el tiempo tengo estas remembranzas, siempre aparecen como espectros del fin. Son crueles y casi siempre te dan algo de razón. Les gusta dejarme en vergüenza. Por ejemplo: el domingo llegó y nuevamente tengo la confirmación de que estoy enamorado de ti, tal vez no coincida totalmente con tu teoría dado que te extrañare también hoy, no obstante, también lo haré el día lunes, el martes y el miércoles como tu decías hasta que llegue el día jueves y de casualidad aparezcas y aprendas a quedarte.


End file.
